Blow Over
by catattemptswriting
Summary: Natsu's not so sure he can handle seeing Lucy hurt again. And when he finally confronts her about it, the heated argument they get into turns into something they both desperately needed. [NALU] [SMUT] [NINJA AU]
1. 1 - Before the Fight

**_NALU - Ninja AU_**

_Rated M for slight violence and basically a full chapter of smut (Chapter 2). In other words, ya' girl has sinned._

_A story where Natsu and Lucy finally complete a difficult mission, but without complications that they desperately need to sort out. A day filled with banter, sexual tension and jealousy that finally has them arguing, and of course, things get heated..._

**_~ Euphine_**

A quick slash to the throat had the unsuspecting man dropping to the ground.

She gave a soft, relieved sigh. Finally, months of chasing has come to a close. Now she can go home and take the long awaited bath she's been dreaming of.

The girl hears a barely audible creak behind her. A creak that without years of training, she probably would not have picked up on the small sound. Calmly, she quickly cleans the blood from her knife onto the man's shirt before her, watching the blood mar the silk clothes of his riches.

She turns her curvaceous figure, the baggy, black clothes doing little to hide her well-endowed body, while tucking the knife back into the hidden contraption in her wrist. She raises an eyebrow at the man as he pulls his mask down to reveal a pout.

"No fair, Luce." He whines, pink hair matting his forehead. "You got the final kill last time."

She pulls down her own mask, rolling her eyes. "Natsu, you can just get the next one," Lucy reassures him impetuously.

"But we've been working on this one for _months_. I was looking forward to it." Natsu maintains his pout as he walks up to her, clearly calling out for her attention. She rolls her eyes again and puts her focus back on the dead man sprawled on the ground, taking off the glimmering, golden ring embedded with a purple crystal from the hand of the dead victim. Evidence.

Plus, she wasn't exactly in the mood to carry the guy's severed head all the way back, so a ring atta do.

Focusing her attention back on the boy she's been raised with since birth, Lucy knew him well enough to know that Natsu didn't actually care on who got the last kill or not. He was clearly trying to get her to do something else for him.

Lucy leans in and gives a quick peck on his surprisingly soft lips.

"I'll reward you for your months of hard work tonight." She whispers seductively, lips brushing his as she speaks.

His expression morphs into a smirk. "Nin nin."

Natsu gives himself a mental high five, thinking, _I knew she'd give in._

Pulling on their masks to cover their faces once again, both jump out of the cart and look behind at the other ten or so carts and horses, the dark night masking their bodies as they watch the slaves in ragged clothes hesitantly jump out of the car. The shaking people look around with clear trepidation on their faces before seeing the limp bodies of the horse riders and slave drivers. Excitement within the crowds begin to bustle. They're finally free!

"Is it okay to leave them like this? So far away from home…"

Natsu shakes his head, knowing his partner would ask that. He knew she had an immensely caring heart. Too caring, at times. But he loved her for it. "We can't do anything." He tells her solemnly.

And she knew he was right. Their job was originally to kill the lord and bring evidence that he died. Not free the slaves.

But when it came down to it nearly an hour ago, Lucy couldn't handle leaving the slaves to live whatever suffering they were being sent to, and Natsu agreed with Lucy wholeheartedly. So he went ahead and slaughtered the people that held them captive, while Lucy found the ringleader in the front cart.

Now, Natsu and Lucy wanted to go back and help the slaves back to their village, but that's the furthest their help can extend to. They can't risk it.

As the couple take once last glance to make sure the people are okay, they hear an excited voice. "It must have been the Raven. The Raven came to save us!"

They both hear the familiar name being uttered as the peoples' savior, the crowd getting louder and louder with excitement, and a smile bursts out on their faces. Turning to look at each other briefly, with a turn of their backs, the two jump into the forest, blonde ponytail and salmon hair glistening in the moonlight.

_It's been such a long day, _Natsu groans to himself as he patiently waits outside for his partner, looking at the children running around in front of him as he leans against the only barrier that separated him and Lucy; a screened wall. The kids roll in the grass, playing tag or some sort of chasing game like that. He didn't know, he didn't care. Looking up at the bright blue, clear sky, he tries to will time to go faster with his mind, eyebrows furrowing in concentration even though he knows it's an impossible feat to do.

"You look constipated!" A boy with spiky, black hair and impish eyes points at him as all the children laugh at his comment. Natsu's right eye twitches, realizing that the young boy looked stunningly similar to a certain someone that he found immensely irritating.

"Huh, wha' dy'a say?" Natsu growls. Knowing Luce will be just fine without his help, he immediately springs up to chase after the boy and teach him a _lesson _on respecting his elders.

While Natsu was doing that…

"How did you-" The older man's voice wavers, shaking in evident fear.

With a gentle tilt of her head, she looks up at the old man with her brown eyes. Her blonde hair is beautifully tied up in eloquent shapes and a fitting, blue kimono dressing her figure. A fan, printed with the design of a crashing wave, hid the smirk resting on her beautiful face. She wore white paint to hide the pale colour of her face and neck, and wore painted black and red stains around her eyes to give the illusion of larger eyes. It made Lucy look unnatural and unnerving to the man in front of her.

It was enough to hide her true beauty. No man has ever recognized her in a disguise. But, whether it be her plump lips, button nose, or a familiar feminine jawline, no matter how hard she tried to mask her looks, Natsu was always the only person to find out who she is, no matter what she wore. Something about her signature smell, according to his words.

Lucy blinks owlishly. Getting distracted by Natsu on another mission? Dangerous, but not a surprise. She turns her attention back on the man in front of her.

All while Lucy was thinking to herself, the man stared at Lucy with fear. Someone so innocent looking, and a _female _at that, has the family heirloom of one of the largest slave traders in the country.

"Is something wrong?"

She tries to urge him to talk, no longer distracted by her own thoughts.

He pears closer into those doe-like eyes. No. She is a woman who feigns innocence so eerily well. Those eyes show a much darker story than they entail. The fact that _it _lay in her hand was enough to make him shake with fear, even if he was thankful for what she did.

Lucy was watching the man closely, getting irritated by the second as her fingers roll the ring recreationally within her hands.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" She tries again, holding back the need to roll her eyes at him for wasting her time. She was getting more and more impatient, wanting to see Natsu as soon as she can despite how important this meeting was.

The man seems to snap out of his stupor, flinching as he quickly grabbed a heavy weight rice bag from the satchel that he carried with him. "Y-yes, yes, of course!" He says politely, voice quivering. A resounding thump is heard as it lands on the black table in front of the two.

The two are kneeling inside an enclosed room of an inn, facing each other with only a table to separate them. Japanese screens make up opposite walls, one that when opened up led to the greenery outside, harsh light shining throughout the well-crafted gardens. Lucy realizes she no longer sees Natsu's faint shadow against the door.

Lucy shifts her position on the soft pillow as the man awkwardly shuffles on the straw flooring. He looks up expectedly at Lucy as she reaches out one hand to grab the rough fabric of the rice bag, pulling the bag closer to her, as the other hand still holds up the fan to her nose.

_This better be enough, _she grumbles to herself in her head. Opening the beige bag, Lucy pears inside and sees the glistening gold, Koban coins. So many that she can't count. Excitement is all she can feel now.

Satisfied that this will help pay for Natsu and Lucy's next couple of years, she picks up the bag and sets it beside her, signifying that she accepted his offer.

The man sighs in relief, "Thank you so much for your help. You surely are the Goddess of the Mutsu area. I am forever in your debt, now that my daughter has been avenged." The man stands up stiffly, before giving a bow despite being nervous, tears rolling down his cheeks. Lucy's heart warms. _This_. This is why she does this. "Again, I am truly, _truly _thankful for all you have done."

She gives a small smile that is still hidden behind the fan, briefly closing her eyes and giving a small nod to the man.

The man bows again, before calling out a name. The screen doors open to reveal a young guard.

"Lord Reo, the carriage is ready for you." With one last bow, the Lord, dressed up as a lowly peasant to hide himself from prying eyes, leaves. Lucy remains staring at the black table.

Hearing the screen wall finally slide close, she sits there for a couple minutes, ears twitching and mind alert. Realizing that the coast is clear, she gives a heavy sigh. Wow, that took a lot out of her. She never in a million years thought that she'd successfully do business with the _Lord _of a whole region of all people.

She drops the fan on the table and stretches out her limbs, making a groaning noise as her body satisfyingly cracks into place, looking very unlike the 'Goddess of the Mutsu area', as the Lord so kindly put it.

Plus, it was just one of the aliases Natsu and her used when they were doing work.

A smile settles on Lucy's face as she thought back to today, yesterday, and the past couple of months. Everything went surprisingly as planned. Dropping her arms back to her sides after the back arching stretch, she walked over to the screen facing the outside and tapped twice on the wall, scratched it with her nail once, and tapped twice again. Outside the room, Natsu heard her loud and clear, dropping the kid's flailing body back on the ground as the kid swears at Natsu. The other spectating children laugh.

_That should teach him a lesson, _Natsu thinks smugly as the kid continues to yell profanities at him.

Like routine, Lucy slips out of her clothes with elegance, sewn cloth falling down past her shoulders and waist to drop dead on the floor. She picks up the kimono and throws it leisurely on the pillow she had recently kneeled on.

Now naked, she walks to the black table seated in the center of the room and opened the drawer that was on the side she sat at earlier. Lucy picked up a vial of red liquid from the drawer, opening the bottle to pour it messily on the floor, kimono, and pillow.

Satisfied at her set up of a fake murder, Lucy puts the now empty glass vial and the ring in the rice bag with the coins. She grips the rough fabric of the bag and walks over to the left side of the screen walls.

Lucy taps against a loose piece gently with her feet, and feeling how easy the wall bent under her bare toes, she squatted down and put one hand on the loose screen, pushing until she felt the weight break under her fingers.

The wood swings open like a door on its hinges, before collapsing pathetically to the ground. She squeezes through the small doorway before turning around to put it back in place.

"Phew." Lucy breathes, standing up.

Muscular hands suddenly grip her waist and she jumps, almost elbowing the guy in the solar plexus before realizing the weight of her partner's rough fingers. A weight that she's _very _familiar with on her hips.

"Natsu! Don't scare me like that." She turns her head to glare at the grinning boy behind her.

"Awww, Luce, you made me wait so long. And I'm a little upset since I just dealt with a mini Gray."

She pauses. "A mini, _what_?"

"A mini Gray. You know, the ice bastard?" He responds instantaneously.

Natsu and Lucy stare at each other for a couple seconds in silence, Lucy's back still against Natsu's chest and his hand holding her hips. Keep in mind that Lucy is still _butt ass naked._

"So…" Lucy starts. "While I was getting the money, and while you were supposed to stand on guard for me, you were fighting someone that wasn't Gray, but _looked _like Gray?"

Natsu shrugs in response.

"I don't even-" Sometimes, she wonders why she ever puts up with him.

"So Luce, I do remember you saying that you'd reward me for all the hard work I put in the past couple of months." Natsu's voice drops, but he halts his hands before going anywhere below her hips. "And as much as I'd love to be rewarded right now, you still got all the white and red paint and stuff on your face, and I don't want you to complain about it later so you should wash up."

Lucy finally lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, annoyed and frustrated.

_Damn Natsu for making me horny_, she heatedly grumbles to herself.

Natsu on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing.

In fact, he decided he wanted to make her frustrated and wait for him as _long_ as fucking possible. Because time and time again, Lucy kept throwing herself in danger during the mission to exile the slave trader, and overworking herself throughout the entirety of it. They were saving up so they could finance what they needed to finally settle down.

They weren't going to retire anytime soon. Their jobs as ninjas, or otherwise known as assassins, was going to remain a large part of their lives, but they sure as hell wanted a home for themselves to always come back to, and to limit how many missions and thus how much danger they'd be getting themselves into.

But seriously. If Luce was going to throw herself in front of Natsu, almost getting herself killed by the blade of their enemy, or jump off cliffs in order to rescue a slave that accidentally slipped off the edge, or willingly sacrifice herself in order to save a group of slaves and submit to a life of misery under the slave trader's hands…Natsu is most definitely going to make her as frustrated as he wants.

He grits his teeth. He loves his partner, but sometimes she really did take a toll on him.

It slightly hurt – scratch that, it _really _hurt - that Lucy was willingly to sacrifice herself so often, without thinking about how _Natsu _would feel. He knew it was irrational, he knew it was immature, but he couldn't help feeling that way. He wanted her all to himself. To be safe and in his arms and just-

"Natsu? Natsu!" He blinks and peers over at Lucy as he watches her try to struggle out of his grip on her hips. With a slightly tense chuckle, he lets go. He grabs the ragged, dark green kimono he's been carrying around with him on his shoulder for her to wear, and throws it on her head, covering her face and line of sight.

"Yeah, yeah, just put yer clothes on and go wash your face." Natsu tells her, turning to walk away from her. Lucy grabs the kimono from her face and looks at Natsu's retrieving back, stunned at his change in mood but chooses to not comment.

Lucy quickly puts on the clothes and undoes her crazy up-do, letting the hair flow freely past her shoulders and touch the end of her curved back. She grabbed the wet cloth that sat in a bucket of water in the corner of the room, already placed here for her a while ago for easier cleanup.

She wasn't aware of how Natsu felt as she gently patted her face and neck clean, muddling the water white, black and red. In fact, she was fairly ignorant to his troubles, excited to go out and celebrate with the reward money they had.

Natsu on the other hand, paced the room slowly as Lucy washed her face, feet feeling the straight texture of the straw floor. The taunt muscles of his body were flexed, making it quite clear he was agitated.

"I'm done." Hearing Lucy's voice, he relaxes and turns his head to look at her patting her face dry with the cloth. A couple rogue drops of water trails down her neck and he gulps. How was he so lucky to have such a gorgeous but also infuriatingly naive partner? Not like he was going to admit the first part. He can't have his weirdo getting cocky when he planned to make her suffer throughout the day.

"Finally Luce, I felt like I was getting as old as ma' pops." A wide grin broadens his face, excited for the day. "This is the first long break we've had in a while so let's go all out!"

Lucy's face lights up equal to Natsu's. "Yeah, let's go shopping!" She says at the same time as Natsu says, "Let's go eat!"

Lucy gives a I-knew-this-would-happen look and sighs, expecting as much. She nods at Natsu and compromises with her childhood friend. "How about this, let's check in with the clan first, go shopping, and then we can eat as much as you want?" She suggests, and sees Natsu nod his head vigorously.

His hand wraps around her wrist and pulls her along playfully, Lucy's eyes widening as they stumble out of the room together. She looks up at Natsu as he faces ahead, bringing them in the direction of their clan.

A smile dons on both of their faces as they head towards the clan base, a place they call home, and soon they'll be calling their second home.

The kid that Natsu thought looked like Gray sees Natsu running by and begins yelling profanities once again at him. Lucy sighs, quietly agreeing in her head that the boy really did look (and act) like a younger version of Gray.

The sound of their wooden sandals pattering the ground is dull as they run up the dirt path, long plains of grass blowing in the wind and the blinding light from the sun provides little heat. There are no clouds in the sky as the shadows of birds pass by. All in all, it was a perfect day - not too cold and not too hot for their little expenditure.

Natsu and Lucy make an abrupt turn and pass into a much larger village, running towards a small, run down shack with a blank, orange cloth covering the open entryway. Little statues and souvenirs of fairies and other mystical creatures are displayed in the front windows of the shop.

Natsu ducks under the cloth as he enters, Lucy following suite with her wrist still in Natsu's hand. He lets go in favour of actually holding her hand. Despite dating for years, Lucy's face and Natsu's ears still flush red at the smallest intimate act, both of their hearts racing as they see Lisanna standing behind the cash.

"Welco - ah! Hi Natsu, Lucy. You guys are looking as happy as ever." She giggles, wringing her hands behind her back at how adorable the couple look holding each other's hands. Natsu and Lucy give their greetings. They may be ninjas, lethal and well-hidden to a fault, but they still were a love sick couple in everyone else's' eyes. And it's been awhile since Lisanna's seen them ever since they went on their last mission. Speaking of which, "I'm guessing it was a success?"

Lucy nods in response. "Yeah! Took forever but we finished the job. I'll tell you and all the girls about it later when we have a girl's night. You won't believe the stuff we had to deal with." She starts chatting with her longtime friend, excited to catch up after being months away.

Lucy yelps in surprise as Natsu starts pulling her along again towards the hidden trap door behind the counter, beside where Lisanna stands. "Come on Luce, let's hurry. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to eat." He tells her impatiently, clearly excited. "It was nice seeing ya' Lisanna!" Natsu turns to call at said girl as he drags Lucy down the steps towards the underground bar, Lisanna laughing at their antics.

They hurry down the steps, and once Natsu enters the room, chaos ensues once again.

"Hey ol' man Makarov – ACK!" Lucy feels Natsu's hand leave hers as he flies across the room, smoke billowing from the wall he just got smashed into. As the smoke clears, Makarov is seen walking away from Natsu's collapsed body with his hands held behind his back, looking as sophisticated as ever despite punching his student into the wall.

"That's what you get for being away for so long. And, I prefer gramps."

Lucy turns away from the bustling as she hears Gray yelling at Natsu for having slow reflexes and his usual insults – flame brain, fire breath, hot head…you get the gist of it. The crashing of tables and sounds of fists flying are heard while Lucy walks up to the bar, seeing Mira dry glass cups as she sees Levy and Cana spring up from their bar seats.

"Lu!" Levy's tiny body launches itself at Lucy and it makes her wobble on her feet. She would've fell over if it wasn't for Cana coming in to squeeze them both in a hug.

"Been quite a long time!" Cana exclaims. There is a brief moment before the drunkard turned the conversation to her favourite past time. "Let's celebrate with some booze!"

Lucy wheezes in the tight hug.

The two girls let the now out of breath blonde out of their hold as she inhales the air back into her lungs.

"Lu, you've got so much to tell us. You guys have been making a name for yourself. Everyone's been talking about the bringer of justice, the Raven." Levy cheers happily.

Cana smirks drunkenly at her blonde friend, slurring on her words. "The Raven, the bringer of justice. Mysterious and most active after dusk. People believe the Raven is a man, going from town to town to save those that need it. Little do they know, that ravens can also fly in pairs." Cana boops Lucy on the nose with her finger at the end of her verse. After catching her breath, Lucy chuckles at her clearly drunk friend.

"Since when were you so poetic?" She jests. Cana just shrugs in response.

"Guess I'm just talented."

Levy raises an eyebrow and makes eye contact with Lucy. Both give each other a knowing look before the two burst out laughing.

Lucy realized, she missed joking around with her friends. The stress from the last couple of months were such a big weight on her shoulder, that now that it's over, she feels absolutely amazing to finally have time for herself and her friends.

_But for now, _Lucy thinks to herself. _I want to celebrate with Natsu first._

"I'll tell you all about the mission tomorrow. I'm just here to hand in our completed mission because uh, Natsu and I wanted some time alone, so…" She trails off as Levy squeals, hands clasped together as Cana chugs a cup of beer that magically appeared in her hand.

"Go get a good dicking!" Cana cheers before giving Lucy a slap on the back. She suddenly turns around and takes a smaller sip of her beer, quietly mumbling about how she wants to 'get some' soon, too.

The blonde rubs her now sore back and ignores her own flushed face, happy that no one but the girls heard Cana's outburst. Lucy looks around the room. _Huh, wonder where Erza and Juvia are._

"Are you looking for Erza?" Lucy looks up and sees Mira leaning against the counter, her chin resting on both palms. She winks at Lucy. "Erza's away on a mission with Jellal right now. But in the meantime, I heard you wanted to spend some alone time with Natsu, huh?" Her eyes are sparkling madly and Lucy flinches. Scary.

"U-uh, anyway," Lucy clears her throat. She drops the rice bag, filled with Koban coins, the glass vial from before, and the ring she got from the slave trader, onto the bar. Rifling through the contents, she pulls out the ring and vial and hands it to Mira. "We've completed the mission."

Mira smiles, proud of her friends as she tucks the contents somewhere under the bar counter, before grabbing a pen and flipping through the pages of her notebook. She goes to Lucy and Natsu's log and gives them a checkmark beside the mission name to signify its completion, writing down how much money they made. Her mouth drops at the high number. "You and Natsu must have saved up enough money by now." She tells Lucy.

"Yeah, we did. I honestly can't believe it."

"That's great, Lu!" Levy pipes in, Cana nodding while drinking from another glass of beer. "You can finally go on that yearlong break you've been wanting."

"I'm so looking forward to it. And Mira, I'll just take 10 coins for today. Could you put the rest of the money in Natsu and I's safe?" Lucy asked. Mira nods, letting Lucy grab the 10 coins before she went into the back with the rice bag to put the money away. She comes back afterwards to talk idly with the girls about Erza and Jellal's recently developing love life.

Mid conversation, a louder crash than the usual is heard, loud enough for the girls to break their conversation and turn their heads to Natsu and Gray tumbling around on the floor, having broken another table in their fight.

"Ice breath!"

"Flame ass!"

Lucy vaguely wondered if their insults to each other would ever improve.

Juvia suddenly walks down the stairs from the entrance, having just finished a smaller mission. She wears the usual clothes on the job, a loose, black jumpsuit, but her mask is pulled down to reveal the entirety of her face. She looked tired.

Juvia looks up and notices Lucy. "Oh! Juvia hasn't seen Lucy in a long time. How have you been?" She rushes down the steps, blue hair flouncing as she walks up to her blonde friend.

Before Lucy could even respond, the loud fighting suddenly stops and the quietness of the bar is more loud than when Gray and Natsu fought. Gray suddenly appears beside Juvia, acting smooth as he slips his arm to lean on Juvia's shoulder.

"Hey Juvia." Juvia suddenly holds her wrist knife against Gray's throat and he makes a choked noise, raising his head to expose his neck in surrender.

"Juvia is still angry at Gray." And she turns and walks in the direction of the girl's washroom, her mood spoiled and leaving a quite comically dejected looking Gray behind.

"Ha! Whipped." Natsu calls out at his black haired rival as he follows after Juvia, calling out her name. Lucy rolls her eyes and sighs. It's always an interesting day at the Fairy Tail clan.

"Come on, Natsu. Let's go." Lucy waves at her friends goodbye, promising girl time tomorrow, and she starts to walk up the stairs out of the bar. Natsu immediately perks up and follows his partner with no complaint.

"Coming Luce!" The pink haired boy follows after Lucy like a puppy, before wrapping his arms around her waist as they walk up the stairs. Already used to his antics, she continues to walk up the steps while ignoring his body pressed tightly against hers.

Cana cackles at the image of them walking up the steps and Gray tailing after Juvia. "They're both whipped!" She yells.

Everyone present at Fairy Tail agreed.

Lucy and Natsu walked out of the shop, saying goodbye to Lisanna on the way out. Lucy left the money behind at Fairy Tail to store away until they needed more. In her pocket were only 10 gold Koban coins, but it'll be enough to last her for the day.

As they walk outside, Lucy looks up at the sky and realizes the once, clear blue is now covered by gentle, white clouds.

_The day couldn't have gotten any better_, is what she would have thought if not for the grown ass man attached to her hip.

"Natsu, let me go." She felt him shake his head 'no' against her neck. She sighs, something she realizes she does often around Natsu. "…we can hold hands, I g-guess." She finally relents, and he let's go in favour of intertwining their fingers, both blushing as usual.

They walk towards the first interesting stand, which because of Natsu's weird sense of taste, was his first choice. A bunch of masks litter the tables and Natsu briefly let's go of her hand to pick up a red mask, hovering it over his face and looking at Lucy.

"Wah! Don't I look hot?" He boasts, doing a weird crab walk type of thing while Lucy stares at him, snickering. The mask had an exaggerated puckered face and as Natsu got closer to Lucy, he made loud kissy noises to embarrass his blonde partner. She looks at him weirdly before putting her hand flat on the mask, and pushed his face away.

"Are you five?" Lucy giggles, watching him fall flat on his butt. _He looks so stupid_.

Natsu on the other hand, realized that he'll need to start putting his plan in action soon. Or, he guesses, right now.

Realizing Natsu had become silent instead of letting out an expected, boisterous laugh at his fall to the ground, Lucy watches him get up from the dirt floor with confused, brown eyes. He slowly stalks towards her in such a way where she felt heart accelerate, and she had the urge to take a step away from him. _What's going on with him?_

Leaning his head down towards her face, he slowly takes off his mask with his right hand. Lucy gulps as she stares at his daring smirk and lidded eyes being revealed. The mask is pulled all the way back and his salmon hair falls onto his forehead.

"I said," He leans towards her ear, close enough where his breath fans the lobe, twinging it red. "Don't I look, _hot_?" He softly bit her ear, and Lucy felt a quick _zing _go throughout her whole body.

Before Lucy's muddled brain could even comprehend what happened, he pulled away fast and placed the mask down back on the table.

"Thanks! You have a nice looking shop here." He tells the shop owner, a girl about their age who was blushing hard at what she just witnessed.

Lucy waddled after Natsu, heart beating rapidly and confused on why just acted so weird. He's never been like this before…at least not in public.

For Mavis's sake, Natsu (and her) got flustered by simply holding hands! She always wondered why he never felt embarrassed when doing anything remotely sexual.

"Hey Luce, walk faster." He pauses to stare back at Lucy's clumsy, waddling steps, and she speeds up to walk beside him. Natsu casually throws his arm around her shoulder to keep her close. In his head, he knew his plan was working.

Natsu and Lucy went along their day, going to a couple other stands to browse the selections, Natsu leaving touches along his blonde partner's body every so often. It had her becoming a blushing mess, highly sensitive to every move he made.

Once he had her try on a necklace, brushing her neck ever so gently as he clasped it behind her neck. After he was done, his hand gently cupped her neck as Lucy's heart hammered in her chest. She let out a quiet yelp as Natsu placed a small kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder, her chest rising and falling fast as he pulled away to turn her around.

"Looks good at ya', Luce." He grins innocently, cocking his head slightly.

Lucy almost fainted right then and there.

And when they walked around the village, looking around in peaceful silence, he'd oh so slyly slip his from his waist slowly downwards, groping her so suddenly that she jumped and smacked him on the shoulder.

But after the smack, unexpectedly gone was his playful self. Usually after Lucy scolded him or told him off, he'd laugh about it or huddle away, scared of Lucy's wrath. But after every move he made, he'd pair it with a daring glint of his eyes, a slight lift of one corner of his mouth, or even a bite on his own lip as he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

If this was any other day, Lucy would've thought that it was funny on how hard he was trying, but she quickly realized that there was something more serious in Natsu's eyes. It's almost as if he planned what he's doing. Scratch that, he probably did plan this. Natsu had a way of surprising her whenever he (very rarely) decided to think before putting something into action.

He started off slow, small touches and flirting here and there. But with each time, he increased the intensity. And because of the mission, they hadn't had any time to be completely alone in _that _way, in months. Lucy was undoubtedly frustrated.

All of that combined together had Lucy's mind truly a muddled mess, desperate for Natsu's attention. She often matched Natsu's intensity, she was as playful as he was in these situations. But she felt that tonight she'd be willing to give all the control to Natsu.

It was always really fun when he was in control…

She could feel her face heating at the thought. _Agh, Natsu's turned me into a pervert._

Finally, Lucy got a break from Natsu's endless teasing as they eat noodles at a small, family owned shop. Too engrossed in his own food, he slurps the thick strings up without so much as a word to Lucy.

As she sips on the tasteful soup, Lucy reminiscences on how they first got into this type of relationship. Her childhood best friend, grown up taking baths together and training to be silent assassins since they could walk, had always appeared oblivious to the opposite gender. So as cliché as it was, she fell in love with her best friend. His goofy personality was always there to cheer her up, and she always was there when he needed her.

And in all honesty he was always extremely attractive in her eyes. She knew many girls had crushes on him, but she never really cared and found it mostly disgusting. Sure, he was attractive, but who cares?

But unfortunate, she started to care. As teens he still wanted to take baths with her much to her distaste. Obviously she denied his request, but after he barged into the shower bare for Lucy's eyes to see, she saw way too much than what she would like. Since than it was like a worsening illness.

The smallest touches, seeing his muscles ripple and the concentrated face he made as he worked out, Lucy couldn't really deny her growing feelings at that point.

Little did she know, Natsu felt the same way.

His way of finding out was much different. It was when he had a 'guy talk' with the males of Fairy Tail when all the girls went out together to do some 'girl stuff' (as Lucy called it).

When Wakaba started talking about the hot assets of the girls in Fairy Tail, it left Natsu confused.

"What's so good about boobs and butts?" The pink haired 16-year-old at the time, asked incredulously. Really, he didn't find any interest in a body part. Liking someone's boobs was literally the same as liking someone's hand.

And that's when everyone gave Natsu a crash course on romance, dating, girls, and of course, sex.

As they started talking about Lucy with other guys and her in ways he really didn't want to think of, he slowly realized that he really, _really _fucking hated the thought of her associated with any other male. And Natsu was _especially _furious at the thought of another guy trying to be as close, or even closer to Lucy than he was.

That really hit a nerve.

And since then, he'd been even more attached to her. Every single thing about her made him recognize how lucky he was to have such an amazing best friend as Lucy. Additionally, every single guy that talked to her irked him more than usual, to the point where even the smallest glance at her almost set him off. Until one day, he caught Lucy doing something that…the dude's talked about.

Natsu never thought that girls did _that _on their own time. He thought the Fairy Tail guys were just making it up. You can only imagine how surprised Natsu felt when he saw Lucy of all people, on her bed, spread out with a blissful, flushed expression on her face, biting her lip as little whimpers slipped out of her mouth.

Yup. After that he became even more of a mess than he already was.

After pining over each other for three years, Mira finally put her match making plan to work. Instead of making one of them confess to the other like a normal person, she made it look like Lucy disappeared so Natsu would have a literal mental break down and realize that anything could happen if he didn't hurry up and tell Lucy about his feelings.

Yes, we all know Mira is insane in her matchmaking.

Long story short, Lucy came back from a relatively small mission to a hysterical Natsu. They went home, and came back a couple.

Well actually it took a few days before Lucy could walk again, but once she regained that ability, they announced to everyone in the Fairy Tail clan about their new relationship. Everyone screamed a "Finally!", and that night the clan celebrated. It was one of Natsu and Lucy's favourite moments together.

Ever since then, they've worked together in harmony in all of their missions. That's actually when the name 'Raven' came about, even though it was because of a mistake. An influx of missions was coming from the Mutsu region, and people have been realizing a mysterious person has been constantly saving young woman from being kidnapped.

That mysterious person, was of course Natsu and Lucy.

On one particular mission, while Natsu saved a group of young woman from a small gang of bandits, he accidentally hurt a raven's wing that happened to fly by at the exact moment he was doing his final kill. Yes, it sounds unbelievable, but this actually happened.

He went to help the bird and one of the woman he saved tried to approach him to say her thanks. Lucy saw and quickly swooped down to get Natsu to leave before they were caught. After that, the woman saw a blur of blonde (which little did the woman know was Lucy's blonde ponytail) and a raven with its wing bandaged on the ground.

So rumour has it, the Raven is a blonde man that saves people when they need it most. Not the name Natsu and Lucy wanted for themselves as they didn't want a name at all, but they'll take it.

"Ya' gonna eat that?" Natsu asks, pointing at Lucy's half full bowl of noodles.

"Wait, gimme a sec." She quickly slurps up a couple more spoonful's before pushing the bowl towards her pink haired partner. "Here, you can have the rest."

Giddily, he quickly eats up the remaining foods in Lucy's bowl as she watches him, resting her cheek against the palm of her hand, elbow leaning against the table. Seeing a noodle splatter the side of his cheeks and leave a small trail of orange, she rolls her eyes as she grabs a napkin from the table. Lucy gently reaches out and wipes Natsu's cheek.

"Could you maybe not eat so messily?" She scolds, yet a small smile settles on her face. He puts down the bowl, looking wholly satisfied as Lucy dabs his lips.

Suddenly, his eyes flash as his one hand grabs her wrist, the other hand pulling the napkin away from her fingers swiftly. He leans down to give a small kiss on the tip of her index finger, before pulling it into his mouth and gently sucking.

Lucy gasps before biting her bottom lip, surprised but at the same time somewhat accustomed to this side of Natsu, as she rubs her thighs together to create some kind of friction. She hates to say it but Natsu really did have her wrapped around his finger, which she found funny because Natsu was literally wrapped around her finger right at this second (with his lips).

He drops her hand before leaning in to give Lucy a quick peck on her lips, pulling away to give her a small smirk.

"I-I think it's time to go home now." Lucy tells him shakily, reaching into her pocket to place two gold coins on the table.

"You go on ahead. I'll be in the washroom really quick." Natsu tells her, getting up to ask the shop owner where the washroom is. Lucy goes to walk outside with shopping items in hand, looking up at the cloudy, but dark sky. It's pretty - a purple and blue gradient hue colours it.

_Today was such a wonderful day_, Lucy thinks to herself.

A slight breeze blows by and Lucy shivers, realizing the evening was getting colder. She wraps her available arm that isn't carrying groceries and stuff they bought on their expenditure, around herself to keep in some of the warmth.

As Lucy rubs her forearm to keep her body warm, she hears the slow steps of people walking by. She continues to stare at the ground as the sound of footsteps pause in front of her. _Oh hell no._

"Hey, pretty lady."

Lucy's eyes twitch.

Maybe she spoke too soon.


	2. 2 - After the Fight

_**Hey ya'll.**_

_Thanks for those of you who let me know about that weird formatting the second chapter was in lol. I fixed it so hopefully there will be no issues. Thanks for sticking around!_

**_~ Euphine_**

* * *

"Hey, pretty lady."

And the night was going so well.

At this point, Lucy was done for the day and wanted to go home with Natsu as soon as possible. She's been fully frustrated from his teasing and was ready to _finally_ feel satisfied. It was the one thing she's been anticipating for _months!_

Lucy was no stranger to being flirted with by various strange people, much to Natsu's dismay. She prided herself in knowing how to deal with them respectively despite their crude comments. So evidently, getting hit on tonight of all times, had her unabashedly admitting that it made her _a lot_ angrier than it should have.

Wanting as little confrontation as possible, Lucy continues to gaze at the ground until a hand comes into her vision. It reaches out to touch under her chin, lifting her head so she was eye to eye to a gruff looking man with a five o'clock shadow and dark brown, unruly hair.

The idea of a complete stranger touching her immensely disgusted her, immediately wanting Natsu to come back and erase his revolting touch. She whips her head away from his hand, a dark, cruel glare directed upwards at the three men standing in front of her. Brown, doe eyes were presently sharp, dark, and terrifying.

The guy behind him to the right whistled. "Feisty, eh? Haven't seen one like you in weeks."

Gritting her teeth at the fact that there were _others_, Lucy knew she wanted to snap all their necks on the spot. But she couldn't risk showing her skills in public

The stigma that females should not and could not fight is still ever present in their current era, and as stupid as that idea is, Lucy wasn't about to expose the biggest advantage of the Fairy Tail clan.

So yes, she can't kill or severely injure them, but that didn't mean that she couldn't give them a _small_ beating.

Lucy, while still holding onto the shopping bags, spun and gave a (purposely clumsier) high kick to the gruff looking man's face, but to her surprise, he easily catches her ankle in his hand. She struggles to pull away but gasps as he digs his nails roughly into the skin, almost breaking the pale colour before letting her leg go with an interested smirk.

Her heart dropped as the two boys behind him had similar expressions, looking unfazed. She instantly assumed that they all have about the same combat skill level. Shit, this was going to be a big problem for Lucy since one of them was able to foresee and stop her attack, meaning these men are experienced enough to be a part of another clan.

_Come on! Of all nights, this time I had to get creepy predators that can _actually_ fight?_

If it's as Lucy feared, she would have to put her all in order to defeat the three of them. But fearing that someone could catch her displaying her 'unladylike skills', she couldn't risk exposing this secret.

She had to stall for time so Natsu could threaten them to never target another girl again. And if all else fails, she could run to the boy's washroom and call out for Natsu. Either way these men needed to be taught a lesson. Speaking of which, Lucy was really hoping her pinked haired partner would finish up in the bathroom quickly.

"So, is this what you like to do on your free time?" She says sarcastically, tongue sharp as ever as she placed her bags down on the ground, ready for whatever will come her way.

The third man with hair as white as snow, laughs. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Well yeah, that's why I asked." Lucy blinks. The white haired man's lips quirk into an irritated expression.

"Tch, how annoying." He sneers. As she sees them advancing on her, causing her to take a step back, her heart hammers in her chest. "We were gonna show you a fun time, but I feel like you can handle something a little rougher."

That's the only warning she got before the front man lunged at her. She spun around to run back into the noodle shop, but to her surprise, he was a lot faster than she anticipated. Her wrist is held onto roughly and she yelps at the shocking pain searing her arm.

With years of training, her brain goes into action to defend herself. _This damn bastard, thinking that he can-_

But before wrenching her hand away and giving them a good, fucking beat down, just as quickly as she was grabbed, the pain disappears along with the man himself.

Turning her head away from her throbbing wrist, she sees Natsu pinning the dark haired man's neck against the wall of the shop. They all hear a choked, garbled noise as her partner pushes him harder.

With the sheer force that caused the wall of the shop to shake, she knew his neck would surely be bruised. Lucy's eyes scan Natsu's angry face, vein pulsing on his forehead and a quiet growl escaping his lips, and her heart speeds up in nervousness. She knew him well enough that combined with his odd behavior all day, that she shouldn't interfere with him right now as he glared eerily at his opponents.

_Natsu was pissed._

The other two men charged, and Lucy knew right away that their attack was directed towards her, thinking of her as the vulnerable one of the pair. Little did they know, they were both equally deadly.

With not so much as even a blink, she already knew they made the wrong choice as she saw their fists flying towards her.

Within a second the sound of their dropping bodies hit the ground as Natsu made a quick chop to the back of their necks. Lucy didn't even have to move an inch.

He turns around to look at his beloved briefly, shocking Lucy at his angry, predatory gleam, hair waving with the gentle breeze as he whips around again to stare down at the leader. The gruff man coughs against the wall as Natsu gives him such a menacing glare, that even Lucy shivers in fear.

Natsu leans down, gripping the collar of the man's kimono and pulling him close to his face, an intimidating look staring the man down. They were so close that their noses almost touch. "Do this again, and I'll make sure you're all _dead._" And with that, Natsu drops the guy's collar and turns to walk away from the three men sprawled on the dirt.

Lucy is rooted in place for a couple seconds, surprised at Natsu's out of character behaviour. Natsu was almost never serious in fights as small and petty as these. This was the last straw for her; it was time for her to find whatever is going on with him.

But as she stares at Natsu's retreating back, the nervousness in her gut makes itself known again. Maybe she'll ask him when they get home.

"Luce." With his gruff, commanding voice, she shakes her head to snap out of her stupor. Grabbing the dropped shopping bags, she runs to catch up with Natsu's stalking figure, leaving the unconscious bodies behind.

Judging by how her partner tensely walked towards the direction of their home, she had a feeling that he was going to blow any second now.

Lucy for once didn't know what to do to help him. To be honest, she didn't know why he was so angry in the first place. She always got hit on and although he got jealous, he never acted like _that._ So it must be something that had happened earlier. She wracks her brain but no idea comes to mind.

As they pass into the beautiful lands of their newly rented home, bought months ago before they had the time to fully enjoy their time here, they walk down the stone and dirt path towards the tiny house set upon the hill. Lucy realized that the wind has picked up as it blew on her kimono, enough to pitch the soft fabric against her body. It was a gentle moment despite the turmoil Lucy felt in her heart and the anger radiating from her partner.

She sped up her pace to get closer to Natsu. Hesitantly, she called out his name.

"Natsu?"

No response.

The lack of noise was scarier than when he yelled, causing her to seal her lips closed. Natsu slides open the screen door and enters into the tiny home. Lucy quickly follows after him and turns around to shut the door closed.

After the wind was sealed away, Lucy flinched and dropped the bags she held as she felt a hand gripping her shoulder, before her body was spun and pressed against the wall.

"Wha-" She didn't have time to comprehend what was happening as Natsu's lips trace the edge of her neck, air whooshing out of her lungs. She shivers as he suddenly harshly sucks on the supple skin, her body way too sensitive to him after being wind up from his teasing the entirety of the day.

Lucy gasps as the hands that pinned her shoulder begins to trail down her body. She pathetically grips at his toned arms, held in place by his hands forcing her hips to the wall. Her fingers hold tighter in response, unsure whether to push away or to pull him closer as he licked, sucked and did whatever he wanted to her neck.

Too soon he finally pulls away, and Lucy cracks open her eyes that she unconsciously shut, looking into Natsu's dark gleam. The same expression he made before he threatened the men that were hitting on her.

_She felt like his prey_.

As turned on as she was, Lucy wanted an explanation before things got too heated and her mind would be unable to form any coherent thoughts. Natsu always had a way of doing that to her.

"Natsu, what's going on with you?" She asks him, voice coming out huskier than she anticipated.

Little did Lucy know, that's all it took for the anger Natsu felt the last couple of months to gather into the pit of his stomach, compressing until he couldn't take it anymore.

After seeing her get attacked _again _after they were finally out of danger, he finally explodes.

"What the fuck do you mean what the hell is wrong with me?" He yells at Lucy. She flinches at his sudden outburst, surprised. "Do you have any idea the type of shit you put me through the past couple of months?!"

Her heart was pounding and she held back the urge to lash back. Thinking fast, she knew Natsu had been hiding something from her for a while, and he rarely kept secrets from her. She needs to keep calm for the both of them.

Lucy tries to reason with Natsu in a steady voice. "I _don't _know what I did. And I'll only be able to know once you tell me."

"Luce," He turns to glare at her. The seriousness in his voice scares her. "I watched you get _stabbed _right in front of my eyes, and I barely saved you. I watched you jump off a damn _cliff _so you could save someone else. I watched you try to sell your body away to save the other slaves and save _me_ when we were tied up and couldn't fight back!" As he rants his feelings, his voice slowly becomes louder and louder. It only seemed to make the both of them angrier. "Have you ever thought about how _I _would feel, Luce? I can't watch you do that again to yourself! I can't fucking go through that! I can't fucking lose you!"

The rage bubbled in Lucy's gut, replacing the nervousness that was once there. She was pissed! How dare he ask if she ever thought about how _he _felt!

"Well how do you think I feel then?!" As much as Lucy tried to hold back her anger, she couldn't anymore. "You threw your body in front of that girl _and_ in front of the blade to save her! I couldn't just watch you throw your life away like that. I got stabbed because I couldn't bare seeing you fucking hurt!" The heart in her chest pounded erratically. "And I'm sorry for jumping off the cliff! I'm sorry for scaring you, but it was nothing compared to when you went on your own, _without telling me_, that you were going to infiltrate the slaver's base_. _We thought it was the main base. I very well thought you were leaving me to go to your death." Her voice was cracking; desperation clear in voice as she spilled all her emotions.

"W-we were supposed to do everything t-together and for you to take that big of a _risk _on your life," Her voice fell out as tears start to trail down her cheeks. She grits her teeth, trying hard not to sob. She was pissed at Natsu for Mavis's sake!

Too busy trying to calm herself down, she misses Natsu's softening look towards her, heart clenching in his own chest at the suffering he put her through.

"And throwing away my body was to save _you _Natsu. I'd rather sell myself than watch you die in front of me!" Lucy lets out a final annoyed shout as she pushes at Natsu's chest. He stumbles a couple steps back, but he catches himself before walking closer to her again. With the first step towards her they lock eyes, expressing all the pent of frustration in a single look.

She's drained. Her back presses against the wall as she lazily stares up at Natsu's face, tears streaking down her cheeks, and now standing so close that their breaths mingle.

"Goddammit, Luce." Natsu swears as he punches the wall beside her head, his own voice weakening. The two come forehead to forehead.

He closes his eyes as Lucy takes a large breath, staring at his closed eyelids. He felt deep regret at lashing out at her. He hurt her, and in the back of his mind he always had an inkling that he was as much to blame as her, but she still sure as hell hurt him. They were both hurt by each other, and neither did the right thing to communicate it early on.

Fuck, he hated fighting with her.

Maybe working in a field that had their lives always at stake wasn't the best idea.

Natsu drops his head to rest on his partner's shoulder as Lucy leans her head backwards against the wall, sniffling and blinking the tears away as she looks up at the ceiling.

They stay in their position for a minute, just basking in each other's presence and calming their emotions in silence. It's been awhile since they got into this big of a fight. It felt good getting it off their chests, like a weight had been lifted off both of their shoulders.

She simply stared at the ceiling, growing fond of the carved wood above her head as she sniffles, tears finally drying on her cheeks. Natsu nuzzled into her shoulder, finding comfort in her scent as always.

After quite a bit of time, Natsu starts peppering kisses on her neck as a silent way of apology. Lucy smiles and turns her head to kiss the side of his head, pink hair tickling her lips.

"You know, we're both dumbasses when it comes to each other." Lucy finally says after a couple of seconds, her voice rough from crying. He chuckles unhumouressly against her shoulder. Boy, did he agree.

"Yeah. But still Luce, I'm sorry." He sighs, pulling away to look into her eyes again, conveying the honesty in his words and face as he stares at the gentle, brown orbs. "I should've just told ya' how I felt from the get go." Lucy reaches out her arms to wrap around her partner's neck. She hugs him tightly as his hands still lay on the wall beside her head. She unknowingly starts playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry too, Natsu." She sniffles out, and feels him hesitantly remove the hands from the wall to wrap around her curvy waist.

Once Lucy had completely stopped sniffling, she slowly tried to pull away from Natsu's grasp, feeling gross. As she looked at Natsu's pouting face, a smile lights up her face.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." She nudges him. They could have their 'fun' another time.

He instantaneously responds with a, "No." _Seriously_, Lucy sighs to herself.

"_Natsu._" She scolds, playfully glaring at him. In all honesty, they were both happy that their relationship had returned back to normal.

"Hey, remember how you said you'd reward me for my hard work." His mood switches in an instant as his voice becomes sultry, eyes lidding as Natsu leans closer to her face until their lips brush as he talks. She would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't feeling as desperate for Natsu as he was desperate for her.

"I'm glad you remembered."

_Finally, _is what they both think once their lips connect, molding together with experience as they kiss with a gentle pressure. Their hearts warm as they experience pure bliss after what felt like years. It was slow as they parted, smiling giddily at each other.

But Natsu was impatient as always.

Lucy gasps as his hands suddenly come to squeeze her behind as his lips swoop in again. He increases the intensity and speed of their lips, surprising his girlfriend as she tries to keep up with his onslaught.

It's getting heated fast. Without her consent, little moans make their way out of her mouth. Her cheeks redden at the noises she makes as Natsu's mind reels.

Sometimes he couldn't believe the fact that he had the honour to touch his best friend and soul mate in ways like this. He couldn't believe he had the honour to make the girl he loves make noises that only _he_ could hear, to corrupt her mind and body so the only thing she knew was _him_. And he couldn't believe seeing her offer her willing body and heart to him, allowing Natsu to bend her over wherever he wanted and ram into her so fast that her toes curl, and until all she could understand was the sweet pleasure wracking her body that was caused by _him _and _him only_.

His imagination went wild and a shiver racked his body.

Shit, _shit_. Yes, he wanted that.

He pulls away, both breathing heavily as they stare into each other's eyes. He gulps at her flushed face, the possessive side of him clawing its way out of him. So beautiful, and all _his. _He was going to have his fun and make sure she had the best damn night, but beforehand…

"Luce, I'm going to be a bit rough today." He groans out roughly as a warning. A bashful look crosses her face at his words and she bites her lip, face getting redder by the second. She nods her head at Natsu.

That was all the confirmation he needed before kissing her again, poking out his tongue to slide into her mouth. They tasted and explored each other, but soon Natsu was dominating. Lucy's mind was getting hazy, trying desperately to match Natsu's pace but failing. It was clear that he was in control. She didn't mind it one bit. She couldn't wait to feel how _delicious _the pleasure felt when Natsu took over her curvaceous body.

She moans wantonly as his rough hands squeeze her thick ass through the fabric of her kimono. Realizing too much fabric was in between his fingers, getting in the way of his prize, he pulls away from her lips. A string of saliva is proof of their intense make out as he goes back to her neck, pressing rough kisses with the intent of leaving a mark.

Lucy on the other hand, was in heaven, fully willing to submit to her partner. How did she get someone as goofy and loving as Natsu? How did she ever get someone who could strum her body to a pleasurable high in all the right ways? She grips onto his shoulders as her body fully allows Natsu to do whatever he wants to her. Her head falls backwards against the wall once again, feeling his lips tickle her neck. All she could do was whimper as she knew he was leaving lasting hickeys for everyone to see and for her to remember.

Her body was fully strung and excited with every move her partner made, judging by the wetness she feels starting to escape from her opening. She was trembling, and somewhat embarrassed at how easily Natsu made her putty in his hands.

As his mouth was busy, his fingers start to trail up to the sash that kept the kimono together. With skill, he quickly unraveled her clothes without her even fully aware. He moves away from her neck, proud of the multiple pinkish purple marks he left there, and pushes the green kimono to fall off her shoulders.

He steps back. He had to appreciate her beauty. She was intelligent, funny…but also had the body of his dreams. Natsu could go on forever as he stares at her entirety, the possessive side of him coming more to play.

The curves on her were fitting, made to mold against his body and no one else's. Her love handles filled his hands so very well. Her neck was covered in hickeys and her face expressed utter vulnerability – wide, doe eyes, flushed cheeks, and a bit lip - an expression only Natsu gets to see. He smirks at Lucy's hands wringing together at the front of her waist, fighting to not hide herself away from Natsu.

_How was he so lucky?_

Natsu had to hold back from jumping her as he began stripping off his clothing with vigor. He was going to make tonight last.

Lucy's eyes drink up Natsu's delectable body, muscular arms taunt against the fabric of his clothes are now slowly being revealed. Her mouth almost watered as his abs and visible 'v' line comes into view. Despite seeing him like this plenty of times, it still makes her shaky with need, feeling like her knees may give out at any moment. A shuddering sigh leaves her mouth.

Unknowingly, her right hands start to trail down pass the abs of her stomach towards the glistening wetness between her legs. The kimono of his finally drops to the ground, and his thick member is exposed to the chilly air. She bites her lips as her index finger trails closer and…

Natsu growls, his heart leaping in his chest at seeing Lucy nearly touching herself in front of him. The idea of having her so lost to lust because of him had Natsu biting his lip. His little vixen was only going to feel good from his _own_ ministrations tonight.

Before Lucy knew it, Natsu's lips were on her again, both bare in more ways than one. His calloused fingers rip the hands nearing her dripping sex to pin against the wall beside her head.

Lucy can't help but love it.

Feeling her body go lax, he moves his hands to grip her butt once again. Natsu vaguely registers that he is most definitely an ass man. Well, in all honesty, he guesses he was simply a Lucy man.

As his lips kiss downwards her neck and trace the hickeys he left there until reaching her collar bones, his lower body leans closer against hers. Her eyes open wide as she feels a warm, hard, familiar pressure against her stomach. With the grip on her hips, he ruts against her body with a small grunt.

Lucy looks down at Natsu's face and sees an almost pained look as his eyes screw shut, mouth parting slightly as he starts to move against her. At his expression, lightening shoots through Lucy, her legs starting to shake. _Mavis, she wanted to see more of that._

Her hands reach downwards to grab onto his bare cock, a sharp gasp escaping Natsu's lips. Lucy was only able to pump him twice before his hand abruptly pulls hers away.

"N-Natsu?" She stutters out in shock at his predatory gleam directed at her.

He doesn't respond and instead grips her fleshy thighs, giving her the signal for her to jump. Lucy does as he says and wraps her toned legs around his waist. His hands hold her up as their lips come together once again, nipping and licking at each other.

Natsu shifts so his dick rubs against her glistening wetness, and grits his teeth as he leans her body back against the wall for support. Lucy bites her lip as she starts to gyrate her hips, her toned legs holding herself on Natsu's waist and her arms secured around her partner's neck. A small whimper leaves her as he starts shifting his hips back and forth, creating a wonderful feeling to spread throughout his and Lucy's bodies.

He felt the slickness slide over his length. Gritting his teeth, he angles himself to move harder against her clit as they grind against each other. His eyes are closed in concentration, heightening his other senses and paying particular close attention to Lucy's gasp at a rough thrust.

Lucy's legs clamp tighter as Natsu's fingers unconsciously dig into her hips, making sure she gets nice and lubricated for him. But Lucy was getting irritated. She knew Natsu, and right now he was still being cautious about her. Gentle and sweet is not what she wants tonight. By no means did she want to walk at all throughout the next week.

"Natsu." She growls, shocking him into pausing to look at her with worry. Lucy almost laughed at his fearful expression, but her heart warmed at his care for her.

"Luce? You okay? Did I do something wrong?" He asks her. She giggles, ignoring the pulsing need in between her legs.

Leaning closer to her boyfriend, she bit his lip and pulled it before releasing it. She then turned to nip at his ear, breathing huskily. "You can be as rough as you want with me tonight."

She felt him freeze against her and she was going to turn her head in embarrassment, before she's suddenly being hoisted higher onto Natsu's body, a pathetic squeal leaving her mouth.

Her eyes quickly make contact with Natsu's, and she gasps at the burning look he gives her.

"You sure, Luce?" He asks once again, breathing heavily as he tries to reign himself back. She gnaws at her lip, contemplating whether or not to test his patience. Lucy finally huffs, working up the courage. She reaches out to grab one of his hands that held her waist, deciding to take a risk and try something new today.

As she pulled his hand to her neck, she made sure to wrap his fingers around the oh-so-breakable body part that connected her head to her body.

"You can c-choke me too, if you want." She meant for that to sound sexy but that was the best it was getting with her nerves in the way. "If it gets too rough I'll just use our safe word. I'll say 'fire'."

She gasped as his hands tighten on their own against her neck immediately after her words, and she drops her hands to her sides to pathetically try to grip the wall. She looks at Natsu's face again and sees the familiar pained expression, but with a darker glint in his eyes.

"Natsu?" She calls out hesitantly, voice constricted by the fingers wrapped around her.

"Fuck, you're really going to be the end of me, Luce." He groans. "You're perfect, ya' know that?" Lucy's heart warms at the praise.

Suddenly, he plunges two of his thick fingers into her womanhood and her eyes nearly roll back in her head. The pain from having nothing inside her for months was the first thing she felt as she cried out, legs shaking to withstand his brutal thrusts. But after their earlier activities, to Lucy's pleasure, the pain was quick to fade away. She gulps as the delicious feeling starts coursing through her veins, her body unable to cope with the sudden pressure building in her pelvis.

Her hips start moving on their own, searching for the amazing feeling sparking within her as she starts to thrust again his hand shamelessly.

"O-oh fuck!" She gasps out as Natsu's other hand that held her at her throat tightened, making her body hum in happiness at the force of submission. Her mind could barely process how his fingers sank so deeply into her.

Natsu nor Lucy knew she had a kink for choking, but it was quickly becoming something they both wanted to explore.

Natsu groaned as he felt her spongy hole squeeze around his two fingers as his right hand held her neck.

"Fuck Luce, do ya' like that?" Natsu growls out, adding a third finger and speeding up his pace.

She lets out a lengthy moan as her legs began to tremble around his hips due to the new intrusion, feeling her body stretch and accommodate Natsu. His pumps were driving her to a euphoric high, and as she suddenly feels him scissor his fingers inside her, a noise between a sob and moan escapes her throat.

"_Ah! _S-so good!"

Realizing that her legs were close to giving out, he pauses his administration to quickly set them both on the ground. Once there, he continued thrusting his fingers rapidly into her again, other hand still holding her neck.

"Such a dirty girl. Getting off on my fingers. Getting tight whenever I choke ya'." Natsu growls. He was always a talkative person during sex, and Lucy quickly remembered why she loved it so much. His words always spurred her on to even higher heights she could not imagine.

And paired with his words, his hand tightens around her neck again, before releasing the pressure. Lucy lets out a ragged gasp, her opening wrapping tight around her lover's fingers.

"So perfect. Squeezing me so tight." Natsu moans.

Lucy heard her own wordless moans increase in pitch as a familiar feeling was beginning to pull tight and gather in her womb. She moved one of her hands to her mouth and bit onto her fist, trying desperately to hold in the sounds she made as her hips continued to move against his hands. And when Natsu suddenly twisted his hand so his thumb was able to tweak her clit, her head was thrown back as she let out a series of whimpers, feeling it come so, _so_ close.

"Na-Naaaa-" Her voice cracks as she lets out a high keen, the wonderful feeling she was seeking for!

-was suddenly ripped from her as his fingers left her neck and the quivering hole of her body, making her feel cold and empty.

Lucy lets out an extremely unladylike growl.

"Natsu, what the fuck?!" She glares vehemently at her partner. "I was - Oh!" Her voice cuts off as Natsu leans down, giving a languid lick along her wet heat, making sure to avoid the sensitive bundle of nerves. His eyes were on fire as it flickers to look up at her with mischief. She glares at him again briefly, sending a silent 'I'll get you back for this', before succumbing to his tongue with a pleasurable expression crossing her face.

He laps up her juices, one hand parting her thigh and the other to press down on the milky skin of her abdomen, keeping Lucy's body in place for his next move.

Three fingers enter once again and with the hasty intrusion, she cries out, feeling the quickly fading orgasm come back just as quickly. Her voice felt hoarse, her lips were chapped, and she could only fist her hands in the pink hair that was in front of her as she prepared to feel the waves of pleasure.

She scrapes her fingers on his scalp as the pleasure was becoming too much to withstand. Her eyes crack open to see if he minded the rough treatment to his hair, but her breath caught in her throat at the look he gave her.

And right when they made eye contact, Natsu roughly sucked on her clit, and Lucy's back arched against the wall as her heart stuttered.

"Ah, _ah!_" The blissful feeling she was seeking for, for so long explodes as her eyes flutter. She felt her juices slowly leaving her body as her cunt convulses around his fingers, riding the small waves of pleasure as he continues to idly pump himself inside her, tongue lazily lapping at her bundle of nerves.

Natsu pulled his reddened lips away to give her a tiny break, biting his lip as he watched his lover twitch against his fingers.

"So perfect. So beautiful." Praises easily fall out of Natsu's mouth. "And _all_ mine." He tells Lucy huskily, painfully hard and ready to make her another screaming mess. He watches her hips unconsciously continue to seek his body until she finally collapses onto the floor, taking in large breaths as the final movements of her lower body calms down.

He pulls his fingers out of her, hearing a soft gasp from Lucy, and feeling prideful at making her exhausted from his administrations. Natsu was so turned on it hurt. His hands wrap around her waist to hoist her up before putting Lucy in a princess hold.

"Natsu?" She sighs weakly, confused at why she was suddenly jostled.

Natsu stands on shaky legs. He briefly remembered Lucy saying she wanted him to be rough with her, and with a smirk settling on his face, he decided that he would be glad to fulfill his partner's wish.

With stumbling steps, Natsu's heart beats rapidly in his chest as he brings her in the vague direction of their bedroom. It's been so long since they've been here and his mind was too engrossed in fulfilling his inner desire to claim her over and over again throughout the night.

Eventually his hands reach out and quickly opens a sliding door, leaving their clothes and shopping bags scattered at the entrance. He slams the door fast before walking up to the futon placed in the center of the room. Natsu goes down on his knees and sets Lucy down on the bedding, before flipping her around suddenly on her stomach.

"Wait, Na-" She's lifted onto her knees as her head is pressed into the white pillow, her hands scrambling to grip at the fabric of the futon so she doesn't completely face plant. "What are- Ah!"

And she's suddenly so _full._

Natsu's dick is inside her, pistoning in and out with such power she already lost all train of thought as a lengthy moan escapes her throat. She grips the pillow tighter between her hold, fingers aching, and now scrambling to get up on her elbows for some unknown reason. Her sensitive body couldn't take it.

"Shit – f-fuck! Natsu, you make me feel s-so g-good. _So fucking good_. P-please, Natsu!" Words were spilling out of her mouth that barely made sense, but she was in heaven as her tight hole was being filled over and over again to the brim, sending trills of pleasure with each thrust. Her mouth falls open, eyes getting hazy as breathy noises escape her, as the fast sounds of skin slapping skin is heard throughout their bedroom.

"You like my cock, Luce? You like me fucking you like that?" Natsu's words spur her on as a series of grunts and groans leave his mouth. His hands grip her hips in a bruising hold as he pulled her body to meet each of his many thrusts.

With pure pleasure constantly humming in her veins, Lucy realizes she has bit her lip hard enough to taste a tinge of blood. Her eyes could barely remain open as moans escape her chapped lips. Her forearms were getting sore from leaning on them, so she limply falls back onto the pillow and accepts Natsu's rapid pumps into her body.

"I l-love it. I love i-it so - ungh! So m-muuuuch." She sobs.

The feeling was coming again, Lucy realizes. Her voice was rising, her legs are shaking violently and her hips have lost their rhythm, stuttering against Natsu's.

His speed was increasing once again, jackhammering into her as a hand slaps her right ass cheek. She cries out at the twinge of pain, but tightens even more on Natsu's member.

"Shit, feels so good Luce. You're so perfect. Yes, yes…" He grunts out, looking lazily at her body taking his dick so well. He was entranced at watching himself enter her over and over again. He moans, biting his lip hard. "_Feels amazing._"

As if knowing she was about to come, he slows down momentarily to circle his hips, leaving Lucy a blubbering mess as she loses the feeling of her orgasm. She cries out again as a hand reaches out to play with her clit quickly, flicking against the sensitive body part. He starts up again and she is this close to coming-

Natsu abruptly pulls out of her and removes his hands from her body. The sudden emptiness and the disappearing feeling of what she was seeking has her turning her head back at Natsu.

"Natsu! Again?!"

Lucy had, had enough.

She quickly turns around and gets on her knees, shoving Natsu's chest so he fell back. His back lands against the soft futon as Lucy's fingers start ghosting down his neck.

Natsu looks up at his lover in shock, seeing her knees placed on both sides of his hips as she crawls closer to his lower body.

Her eyes glaze over his glistening, olive skin, slick with sweat, much as hers is. She bit her lip as she brushed the curves of his abs, before hands creating swirling patterns move back up to his nipples. She suddenly flicks it, causing Natsu to yelp in embarrassment, eyes locking with Lucy's.

She winks at him, and catching him off guard allowed her to tilt her head to capture a nipple in her mouth.

"L-Luce!"

She gently bites the bud in her mouth as her hand traces his abs again, before feeling the line that brought her deft fingers to his groin. Lucy pulls away from his bud to lap up to his neck. She hastily grabs his member in her hand, wet with their juices from their previous activities, and positioned the head in front of her entrance.

"L-Luce?"

Without so much as a warning she slumped down onto his dick in one, quick move.

They both gave a shocked, sharp cry as her hips immediately began moving. Her knees on the ground help elevate her as she rode his cock. Lucy's hands lay on his chest, her body leaning forward as her hips rapidly seek greater waves of euphoria.

"Hngh! Natsuuu!"

Natsu was quick to overcome his shock. In fact, he found it humourous how desperate Lucy was and let her do the work for a couple seconds. He looks downwards and sees the wonderful image of Lucy bouncing on top of him, and his eyes roll back while moans leave his lips at the euphoric feeling of watching his girl ride him. Flicking his lidded eyes upwards, he watches her face scrunch up in bliss. She was fighting to stay barely sane and it made him almost lose the small control he had.

He'd let her have her turn for a few minutes, before it's his turn, where he'll make sure she won't have a single coherent thought in that pretty little head of hers.

Watching her bounce on top of him had everything rising to new heights. His eyes were entranced at the round mounds jumping with her body and the whimpers leaving her mouth.

"Just like that, Luce. Ah! You ride me so good." He moans out. "_Fucking hell._"

"O-oh Mavis! I'm so close…"

And simply seeing her struggling to reach her high like that, made him want to flip them around and fuck her like there's no tomorrow.

Huh. Good idea.

His hands dug into her love handles and flipped them over so Natsu was once again on top, before flipping her back onto her stomach.

She was about to give him a good scolding before he slaps her ass, making her yelp at the small pain staining her backside. Damn, she never knew she liked choking _and _spanking. Lucy at this point, fully accepted that she was a pervert. He massages over where he just spanked her as she moans tiredly, exhausted from getting close to an orgasm two times in a goddamn row, but stopping just before reaching her peak.

"It's my turn now." Natsu tuts her. Another slap is sent to her other ass cheek. She's inhaling heavily, licking her dry lips to moisten them as she turns her head to look at Natsu.

Lucy is embarrassed to admit, that she has resorted to begging out of desperation. "_Please _Natsu. I-I want to cum so bad." She sobs.

Natsu tilts his head at her, the same predatory smirk decorating his face.

"Hmm, we'll see. Now turn around and lay on your back."

At Natsu's gruff words, she holds her breath as she slowly turns her body around. She looks up at Natsu, his body glistening with sweat and pink hair matted to his forehead. He looks at her with such love, that her heart warms as well. But the loving expression switches back to the egotistic, predatory look as he grabs her thick thighs in both hands.

Gasping, he lifts her forward so he can put her calves on his shoulders, exposing her completely to Natsu. The blush already on her face darkens as her hands grip the pillow under her head.

"You wanna cum?" Natsu sneers at her. "Then I'll make you come." He suddenly pushes himself inside her once again without warning, rocking her body so hard that she saw stars. Lucy realizes quickly that with this angle, he hit so incredibly _deep_ inside her.

He picked up the pace from before, and the tugging at her stomach came so fast that she couldn't even voice it into words. Her throat was getting raw from moaning and praising Natsu's skills.

"Fuck, you feel so good at this angle too." Natsu groans as his head limply drops, looking at his cock disappearing inside her body with every pelvic thrust. He knew he was getting close, and he wanted to cum together with her.

"Ah! Ahhh, Natsu. Hngh." She would've been embarrassed with how little of her vocabulary she remembered now if it wasn't for Natsu's onslaught of pleasure.

It was already too late for her as the string that coiled so tight snapped suddenly, her eyes rolling back as a high pitch keen once again leaves her throat. All she saw was white and stars and her body was overrun with pure bliss, pleasure, and happiness. At her signal, Natsu finally let's go, his rhythm stuttering as he seeks his own pleasure inside her.

So good, so tight. And feeling her cum around him through him over the edge.

Natsu gasps as he idly thrusts himself into her, seeing fireworks as they come together. He rides out his orgasm, his mind barely registering the thought to extend Lucy's. One of his fingers messily plays with her clit before placing it back on the futon to ride out the rest of the euphoric waves, hips moving lazily against his partner's.

Lucy can only submit to the wonderful feeling as her body crashes into a much stronger orgasm than before, leaving her breathless as she lets out a series of whimpers. Her toes curled, her fingers dug into the fabric of the pillow violently, feeling the fabric tear in her hands, and all she could do was feel how _amazing _it felt.

He drops onto her as the surge of bliss fades, before quickly rolling over to her left. The cool air chilled them both as they lay there gathering themselves. Lucy groans, feeling empty with Natsu no longer inside her. Her body still twitches a little at the aftermath, but she shuffles over to rest a leg on Natsu's hip.

Lucy gives a quick kiss on the neck, to his chin, and finally his lips.

At his lack of response when her lips were pressed against his, she opens her eyes and sees that his eyes are closed, breathing evenly.

Knowing that Natsu snored when he was actually asleep, she kissed him once again, a smile on her lips. She felt his lips twitch upwards as she finally pulls away.

"That was fun." Lucy giggles, seeing one of Natsu's eyes crack open to look at her. His arms were folded above his hand as a replacement to the pillow that she currently hogged.

"Hmm." Was the only noise he made to show her that he heard what she said.

"Anyway, I feel disgusting so I'm going to shower." She tells Natsu, grimacing at the feeling of Natsu's and Lucy's fluids leaking out of her opening. To be honest, with how sore she was, she didn't even know whether or not she could walk to the bathroom. She leans on her elbow to get up but Natsu quickly slides on top of her.

She stares up with doe eyes at Natsu's familiar predatory look. He smirks, "Who said we were done?"

Lucy feels a finger circling her left thigh, and her leg twitches in anticipation as it skims her sensitive womanhood.

"A-already?" She gasps out. Feeling two fingers enter her, she squeals in embarrassment and slight pain from being sore as Natsu scoops out the spunk onto the sheets. "Natsu! That's disgusting, stop." She covers her reddening face with two hands.

"Shit. Something about this Luce. Makes it feel like you're all _mine_." He growls out, feeling himself getting ready for another round. Despite how weird she found it, Lucy was oddly happy?

Natsu really did turn her into a pervert.

"I _am_ yours." She slowly pulls her hands away from her face to gently smile at Natsu. "In every single way." He looks up at her.

"And I'm yours too, in every single way." Natsu responds, a bright grin lighting his face despite the fingers inside of his girlfriend's body. Ugh, she really does love this idiot with all of her heart.

Sighing, she really couldn't argue with the inevitable and decides to give in, spreading her legs a little wider. With a soft bite to her bottom lip, she smirks up at Natsu. "Ready for round two?"


End file.
